Shattered Memories
by Hikari Aijuntani
Summary: Sekhmet reminices about a lost love while in the company of the only people he cares about. COMPLETE! ShortSweet. PG for mild language. Please RR!
1. Pillars of the Dead

sighs exasperated If I must say it then I suppose I have no choice....No, I don't own anyone....okay well that's not true...I own lots of people...k...I don't own anyone from any anime, sadly....I own my OCs. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As the dark storm clouds cleared that night, I looked into the stars and saw the moonlight beam through the sky and light up the ground. The rain droplets shone with the light of the moon; it looked beautiful, like the one who I had loved before her end by that monster Talpa and his Dynasty. Those bastards. 

"Hey, Sekhmet, you look a little pale, are you all right?" Dais asked me. 

No, I was not all right, couldn't he see I was in pain? "Yes, Dais, I'm fine," I replied softly, hoping no one else would hear me. My sister looked up at me, she knew there was something wrong. As I went back to the window, looking out once more, I started to remember everything that happened..... 

"Ryo, I'm gonna take you out!" Kento said as he gave Ryo a controller.

"How do you know? I have beaten you in this game so many times I lost count!" Ryo replied with a smirk. Sekhmet was on the couch with Kale, Rya, Sage, and Cye, watching the two playing their game. Rowen, Summer, Kayura, Mia, and Yulie were on the computer, looking at information on the Ronin and Warlord armors from Mia's disks, and Dais was upstairs sleeping, as usual.

"Hey, Mia, what is that file right there?" Kayura said in the next room. 

"I'm not really sure, let's find out." Mia opened the file to find something that would change my life forever. "Ryo, you had better take a look at this." Mia said. Ryo turned his head to see what she wanted. 

"YES, TAKE THAT, RYO!" Kento shouted with pride. "I BEAT YOUR BUTT, RYO!"

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR, I TURNED MY HEAD FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU CHEAT!" Ryo shouted back. 

"Hey, you two, knock it off," Sage said. "Ryo, go and see what Mia wanted, and I'll kick Kento's butt for you." 

"Okay," Ryo replied as he gave the controller to Sage and headed for the room Mia was in. "What's up, Mia?" he asked. 

"Ryo, I think Kayura might have found something very interesting here." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, if we aren't mistaken, this could be a link to another Ronin Warrior," Rowen said. 

"Cool," Ryo said loudly. 

"Well," Mia started, "it looks like a missing part to that poem than my grandfather used to tell me."

"What does it say?" Ryo questioned.

"Well, it says 'Centered within six pillars of the dead," Summer stated.

"Pillars, pillars- Rowen, do you know anywhere where 'pillars of the dead' might be?" Ryo asked.

"Hmmmm... you got me stumped," Rowen replied.

"Hey, I know, what about the tomb in the graveyard? There is a circle of six pillars in there," Kayura stated. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ryo started. "Hey, guys, get your armor orbs, we're going to the graveyard!"

"THE GRAVEYARD?!" they all replied.

"What's going on, guys?" Dais said while yawning. 

"Dais, get your armor orb and get dressed, we are going to the graveyard," Ryo said as he ran past him. 

"Armor orbs, graveyard, what's going on?" Dais questioned. 

"I'll explain it to you on the way, Dais," Rya told him. 

When they got there, they went right for the tomb. Ryo, Kento, and Kale had brought flashlights, and Kayura had her staff with her, so that gave them some light as well. "Okay, why in the heck are we here, Ryo?" Kento asked.

"Because, Kento, Mia and Kayura found out that there might be another Ronin Warrior, and the missing piece of the poem brought us here where we think he is," Ryo replied. 

"Oh, so THAT'S why we needed our orbs?" Dais asked.

"Yes, Dais," Summer replied to him. Summer walked up to Dais and slipped her arm into his. He replied by slipping his arm around her. Rya made the same motions with Kale.

As they walked on, they found some old writing on the wall of the tomb. Kento pointed it out to Kayura. "Hey, Kayura, what does this writing mean?" 

"Well, let's see," she started, "it says, 'Beyond the darkness, a light of truth will return to the land of the dead, a time will come when the darkness will fade, and the rains will stop, peace will return to the land forever'. This is very interesting." 

"What does it mean, Kayura, do you know?" Kale asked. 

"I am not really sure, I would like to know, though," Kayura replied. 

"Well, let's all stop admiring that decorating here and find that Ronin," Cye said.

As they walked on, they came upon a big, dark room with only six torches upon six pillars in a circle. "This must be the room with the Ronin," Kale said. In the center of the pillars, surely enough, there was a purple sphere of dim light, but bright enough for them to see, and they could just see the outline of a figure with armor on in the sphere. 

"Wow, there really was a Ronin here," Rowen said in amazement. "Now, how do we get it down from there?" Rya asked. 

"I'll get it," Kayura said. And with those words, she raised her staff and used its power to grab the sphere and pull it toward them. "I don't think so!" a voice shouted from across them. 

"Who's there!?" Ryo shouted. 

"I am Lokina, Dark warlord of Magic," she shouted. 

"Why are you here?" Rowen yelled.

"I want that Ronin to turn him to the Dynasty, that's why I am here," Lokina replied. 

"Well, you're not," Sekhmet said as he put on his subarmor along with the others.

"Oh, I feel so outnumbered, don't you feel at least a little bad about little old me being outnumbered by you big strong men?" Lokina replied sarcastically. 

"I resent that statement!" Summer yelled out insulted.

"Devastation Dome Close!" Lokina shouted as a big ball of black and purple formed above her head. "I hope you Ronin Warriors aren't afraid of the dark, because you will never see the sun again." And with those words, Lokina vanished. 

"All right everyone, TO ARMS!" With that everyone armored up. "Okay, attack it all at once!" Ryo started.

"No, Ryo, first we have to get this Ronin out of the sphere," Kayura said.

"Don't attack yet, I'll get him out," Ryo said. "FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo shouted, and the sphere shattered.

The Ronin woke up and saw the Ronin Warriors standing above him, and also the orb of black magic. He shot up and yelled, "SPIRIT FLAMING SWORD!" And with that the sphere of black magic broke and shattered into millions of pieces and they all fell to the ground. 

"WOW!" Kento said while patting the Ronin on the back, "COOL MOVE!"

"Thanks," he said. "Now, let's all get out of here."

As they were leaving Kento pointed out the writing on the wall to him. "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"You mean 'Beyond the darkness, a light of truth will return to the land of the dead, a time will come when the darkness will fade, and the rains will stop, peace will return to the land forever', right?" he replied.

"Yes," Kento said.

"Well, what it means is that the light of a righteous heart will lead the world into peace and harmony forever when the greatest of evil is destroyed," he stated.

"Oh," Kento said.

As they left the tomb, Rya asked, "What is your name, anyway?"

"My name is," he stated, while taking off his helmet, "Takako, of the Shadowspinners." 

They all gasped to find that the one who saved them was a girl about the same age they were, with short blue hair, and deep blue eyes. She was around Mia's height, and was very skilled with her sword. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

HA: Well? Whatcha think? Yes I know it's not much but the other chapters will be coming....surprsingly enough...this one is rather short......PLEASE R/R!! () 


	2. A Full Moon

sighs exasperated If I must say it then I suppose I have no choice....No, I don't own anyone....okay well that's not true...I own lots of people...k...I don't own anyone from any anime, sadly....I own my OCs. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"I... I... can't believe that there is another female Ronin Warrior," Kento said. Sekhmet just stared at her, slightly blushing, but not enough for anyone to see. 

As they returned to Mia's house, Yulie was there to greet them with White Blaze at his side. "Hey, did you guys find the Ronin?" Yulie asked.

"We sure did," said Kento as he picked up Yulie and put him on his back. 

As Takako got out of the car, Sekhmet was still blushing from when they left the graveyard. "Yo, Sekhmet, are you gonna live in there or are you gonna come out?" Kale yelled.

And when he did, Takako looked around to see who he was yelling at, and when she did Sekhmet saw her and turned red as a rose, and Takako started to blush a little also, she just giggled and went in the house.

"Well, Takako, what can we get you to wear besides your subarmor?" Kento said as he pulled some old shirts out of his dresser. "Here it is, go put these on in the bathroom, okay?" 

"All right," Takako said as Kento handed her the clothes. Five minutes later she came out in baggy blue jeans and a shirt that was way too big for her. "Well, maybe not the most flattering clothes on you, but it's better than nothing," Kento stated. 

"Very funny," Takako replied. She managed to find a smaller shirt, but she kept the jeans anyway. Takako walked downstairs and Summer saw her outfit. She smiled and shook her head.

"Only Kento would do something like that," Summer stated as she led Takako back upstairs to her room. Coming back down a few minutes later, Takako was dressed in tighter jeans and a baby doll tee.

Sekhmet was a little shy around her and when he did silly things she would giggle and Sekhmet would blush a little. Over time they became good friends. "Sekhmet, can I talk to you?" Takako asked. 

"Okay."

"Sekhmet," she started. "I want to show you something."

"All right," he replied. She led him outside to the clearing in the woods. "Look, Sekhmet, isn't it pretty?" she said as they looked at the moon. 

"Yeah, it is," he said, blushing a little. "So, what did you want to ask me?" he asked. 

"Well," Takako started. "Have you ever looked at a full moon on a clear night like this?"

"Well, no, not really," he answered, still blushing. "Takako," Sekhmet started.

"Yes?" Takako answered.

"I- I- I-" 

Shhhhhh," Takako said while putting one finger on Sekhmet's lips. "I know what you're going to say," Takako finished, and as she did, Sekhmet moved his head toward hers slowly and she did too, and soon the two started kissing under the full moon.

Sekhmet put his arms around her, and she did too. As they kissed, it seemed to be forever before they moved their heads apart. "Did I just kiss you, Takako?" Sekhmet said.

"Yes, Sekhmet, you did," she said, blushing slightly. Sekhmet's face felt hot from the kiss the two had just shared. Takako took Sekhmet's hand in hers and said, "Sekhmet, why did we kiss?"

"I think it was because I love you Takako." Takako's face became redder than red could get, and she kissed him again, he kissed her back. When they stopped, they stood there hugging and rocking back and forth slowly. 

Takako started crying, and Sekhmet backed up a tiny bit to wipe the tear from her face and asked her what was wrong. "I'm not sure why I am crying really, Sekhmet." 

"Oh, well, we should probably head back to the house. It is a little late for us to be outside, don't you think?" Sekhmet said as he took Takako's hand. 

"Sure," Takako replied.

"Aw, how touching, two little lovebirds in the wild, living happily ever after. Well guess what, this dream for you two just became a nightmare," Lokinaannounced.

"What do you want?!" Sekhmet yelled. 

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lokina screamed back at him as she launched toward Takako, landing three feet away from her. "Come along, sweetheart, you and me are going to the Dynasty. We will be like sisters," She said as she walked toward Takako. 

"Thanks, but no thanks, I like it a lot better here, sister," Takako replied. "ARMOR OF SHADOW! TAO REI!" Takako screamed as she armored up. 

"Well, I must say, you have got some guts to fight me," Lokinasaid as she made a sword of black magic. "But I am not here to waste time, if you really want to fight me, you will have to come to the Dynasty for yourself," Lokina said, and vanished again. 

"She's so strange," Sekhmet said as Takako took off her armor. 

"It's okay, Sekhmet," Takako started, "you, me, and the others will go to the Dynasty together and take her, and Talpa out." 

Kento was eating a sandwich when he came out to look for them. "God, where could they be, it is cold out here," he said as he walked on. 

"Yeah, Takako, you're right," Sekhmet started, "we'll go to the Dynasty together and take out Talpa then." 

Just as Kento made it to the clearing, Sekhmet and Takako shared one more kiss under the moon, "Oh- my- god-" Kento said in monotone as he saw them kissing. "Sekhmet- and- Takako? No- it can't be true- but I saw them just now kissing," Kento said as he ran back to the house, unaware he dropped his sandwich. 

THEY WERE WHAT?!" Rowen yelled as everyone else was just motionless from the news Kento had informed them of. 

"I swear I saw them kissing," Kento replied. 

"I just don't get a picture of Takako kissing Sekhmet, I mean, not to be mean or anything, but Sekhmet seems a little- well, insane," Sage said as he crossed his arms. 

"It is not insane! My brother is a perfectly nice person!" Summer yelled at Sage.

"Is this a little jealousy I sense from someone who also has a little crush on Takako, mm Sage?" Kento said teasingly. 

Sage was now blushing slightly. "KENTO!" he screamed just before Takako and Sekhmet entered the house. 

"Hi, you guys, where were you? We were worried," Rowen asked calmly.

"Fighting Lokina," Takako replied. "She wants us to go to the Dynasty to fight her there, and we have more than likely no choice."

"All right then, everyone," Ryo started, "we are going to the Dynasty."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

HA: I know I know...it's corny...and it gets cornier. () What can I say....hopeless romantic.....insane.....well yes. Anyways, I hop eyou enjoy anyways....I'll update soon. Please R/R!! 


	3. Burn in Hell

sighs exasperated If I must say it then I suppose I have no choice....No, I don't own anyone....okay well that's not true...I own lots of people...k...I don't own anyone from any anime, sadly....I own my OCs. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

As they reached a Dynasty Gate, they all braced themselves for the worst. When the gate opened, they were sucked in, and Takako was separated from the group. 

I can remember all that had happened in there. It was cold like it always was, dark, and quiet. Too quiet. 

"Where are we?" Kento asked. 

"I'm not sure," Kale answered. 

"Where's Takako?" Sekhmet said as he jumped up from where he had landed. 

"Hey, where is she?" Kento said. 

"TAKAKO!" Sekhmet yelled. There was no answer from anywhere. 

"Where am I?" Takako questioned. 

"Why, you're in the Dynasty, that is where you are," Lokina replied. "Oh, and if you want to know where your friends are, they are in a room they will never escape from alive." 

"NO!" Takako yelled as she charged her sword. "SPIRIT FLAMING SWORD!" And with those words she slashed at Lokina, and Lokina's arm was slashed, and cut. 

"Damn you!" she said, and Lokina vanished. 

"Good, now I can find the others," said Takako, and she took off to find them. 

"Mahtan, you fiend!" yelled Cye. 

"SOLAR FLARE BOMB!" Mahtan yelled and launched it at the Ronin Warriors. 

"Good job, I'll take it from here," said Lokina. "DEVASTATION DOME CLOSE!" Lokina and Mahtan vanished just as the dome struck the Ronin Warriors. 

As Takako ran down the long hallways of the Dynasty, she saw the room the Ronin Warriors were in. She gasped in terror as she saw them all lying there, motionless, dead. 

She ran over to Sekhmet who was nearly dead. "What happened?" she asked with tears in her eyes. 

"It- was... Lokina," Sekhmet replied weakly. "Takako- before I die... I want to say that.. I- I- I love you." And with those words Sekhmet died in Takako's arms. 

"NO. SEKHMET, DON'T GO!" Takako yelled. She paused for a moment. "I love you too, Sekhmet," she whispered. "Please forgive me." Takako raised her arms in the air. "Eternity," she whispered as a sphere of purple light formed above her head, and her armor was pulled slowly up into the orb so she was only in her subarmor. 

The orb grew larger and exploded, the armor was turned into little orbs of purple light and one touched each Ronin Warrior on their forehead. They all slowly woke up, their strength given back to them. 

Sekhmet woke up to see Takako, her arms still raised in the air, and soon she fell into his arms, weak, and cold. "Sekhmet, I brought you all to life again after- Lokina... killed you all. And I want to tell you, it will cost my own life... you did not hear me last time, so I will say it again... I love you, Sekhmet," Takako said and soon she totally died in Sekhmet's arms. 

"Takako," Sekhmet said as tears filled his eyes. He began to remember the first time they kissed under the full moon that night, and how much he loved her from the first time he saw her. "Please don't leave me... I love you, Takako." And he kissed her, on her ice-cold lips, for the last time ever. 

"HAHAHAHA! EXCELLENT!" Lokina yelled with pride. "NOW THAT SHE IS GONE, I CAN--" Lokina was cut short from a sword through her chest, Sekhmet's sword. "You- curse you! Sekhmet!" Lokina said as the venom from Sekhmet's sword filled her body with more pain and suffering than she was feeling before. 

"Burn in hell, Lokina," Sekhmet said as he pulled his sword out of Lokina's body. She fell to the ground- dead and lifeless. 

It was the worst feeling in the world, to have lost someone you are so close to. As I walked outside to look at the full moon, I saw the stars shining as well. My, they looked beautiful. They would look even more beautiful if Takako was here with me to see them. But where she is, I know she can see them better than I can now. Summer walked up to me and slipped her arm around me and gave me a hug. Even though I lost my love, I still have my friends. I hugged my sister back and continued to look up at the moon. Takako, my love......if you're listening. I love you. 

The End 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

HA: Okay, so I updated sooner than I thought. This is the end...sadly....I always felt bad for Sekhmet...he seemes the most likely to get depressed....so here is the end....Lik eI said, short and Sweet. ()


End file.
